


Gotcha

by cynicalwerewolf



Series: A Clarification of Life [4]
Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because a Hunterheart is mostly human doesn't mean she doesn't need some time to act like a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

Neko was trying to do her homework. It wasn’t going particularly well, as the book assigned was incredibly poorly written and boring. ‘How did this shit ever get published,’ she wondered, idly. 

Suddenly, she felt a feather-light touch on her tail. Spinning around, she saw Tern leap back towards the door and assume a ‘catch me if you can!’ posture. Her expression full of mischief, she edged back into the room, clearly going for Neko’s tail again.

“Oh no you don’t!” Neko growled playfully. She got ready to pounce. Seconds before she did, Tern darted out the door, giggling.

This lead to a full chase through the entire house. Over the furniture, under tables, pursuer and pursued changing several times. Neko finally chased Tern back into their bedroom, where she made a final, successful, pounce on the Windwing.

“Hah! Gotcha,” she exclaimed, and began to tickle the other changeling, paying special attention to Tern’s sensitive spots, the base of the wings, along the ribcage, the ankles…

“St-top! I give, I give!” Tern laughed.

Neko stopped. By this point she had been laughing almost as hard as Tern.

“So,” she asked, “what was that about?”

“You needed it,” was Tern’s reply.


End file.
